Love, War, and Sacrifice
by Your Blue Alien
Summary: Sasuke adalah pemimpin Chidori. Saat kekasihnya dibawa pergi, saat itulah perang melawan Akatsuki dimulai. Ini cerita hitam yang penuh rasa sakit. SasuHina. Please read the note at the bottom. Rate M for reasons. NOT pwp. Enjoy.
1. Prolog

**Naruto **© Masashi Kishimoto

Your Uneducated Servant got nothing other than enjoyment for this! This person only has some foods and drinks, without any coin to pay your legal demand if you were to sue. Oh, wait, there is one cent.

**Love, War, and Sacrifice** © Your Uneducated Servant

:

:

What to expect: messy plot, alur campuran, beberapa percakapan kasar, sumpah serapah, blood, gore, sadisme, incest(?), kekerasan eksplisit dan implisit, lemon eksplisit and implisit, yuri, yaoi, nudity, typo(s), bad EYD (I'm willing to learn!), OOC-ness.

Main pairing: SasuHina

Conditional pairings: Sasu/Saku, Neji/Hina, Saso/Hina, Naru/Sasu, NaruSaku, more to follow.

Genre: Romance, Angst, Action, Crime...General?

Warning: perlu kematangan pikiran, yang ngerasa belom matang silakan klik 'back', sesekali nyerempet MA.

:

:

**Prolog**

.

.

_Dor. Dor._

Bunyi tembakan beruntun saling balas membalas di kediaman Uchiha yang menjadi markas Chidori. Anjing-anjing peliharaan Kakashi menyalak dan menggigit para penyusup berpakaian hitam dengan corak awan merah, Akatsuki. Beberapa ekor di antaranya telah berdarah-darah, tapi masih berusaha membantu menghadang para _tamu tak diundang_ yang datang dari arah barat itu.

"Sasuke, bagian utara sudah dibobol!" seru Naruto yang baru saja menerima telpon.

Sasuke berdecih. "Sial. Naruto, kaubawa beberapa orang dan perkuat pertahanan kita di utara. Jangan sampai mereka mencapai gudang senjata kita."

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya. Pemuda berambut pirang yang pipinya terluka karena terserempet beberapa tembakan itu memberikan kode kepada Kakashi dan beberapa anak buahnya agar mengikutinya. Sebutir mata Kakashi yang tak tertutup masker menatap ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menganggukkan kepalanya merespon Kakashi. Kakashi balas mengangguk yakin. Pria berambut perak itu bersiul kecil tiga kali dan mengikuti Naruto yang sudah beberapa meter di depan.

Anjing-anjing berhenti menyalak dan menegakkan telinga mereka. Belasan ekor anjing yang tak terluka kemudian berlari di belakang Kakashi. Sisanya, beberapa ekor lainnya, yang terluka dan yang tidak, tetap tinggal di sana, menggigiti para penyusup dengan garang, tanpa ampun menyobek daging mereka.

_Dor. Dor._

Seorang anggota Akatsuki yang tersisa berdiri di seberang Sasuke tanpa terlalu berusaha bersembunyi dari pandangan Sasuke. Pria yang Sasuke tau bernama Hidan, petinggi Akatsuki, tampak tersenyum mencemooh. Ia menggerakkan bibirnya sembari bertemu pandang dengan Sasuje. Sasuke yang bisa membaca gerak bibir mengenalinya sebagai kalimat 'we got you, Sasuke'. Pria berambut perak itu kemudian berbalik, setelah mengeluarkan sebuah peluru ke arah seekor anjing Azawakh yang berlari ke arahnya. Peluru menembus dada anjing berbulu cokelat itu. Anjing itu berkaing-kaing kesakitan dengan dada yang kembang kempis sebelum diam total.

Sasuke mencoba memahami apa yang dimaksud oleh Hidan_. 'Apa yang mereka dapatkan dariku? Apa?_' Lalu, matanya terbelalak. _'Hinata!'_

Pemuda itu segera bangkit.

"Kalian, ikuti aku." Ia kemudian berbalik dan berlari diikuti empat orang anak buahnya. Ia berlari sekuat tenaga menuju bangunan kecil dua tingkat yang berada di ujung timur kediamannya itu. Ia melewati beberapa badan yang bergelimpangan, entah masih hidup atau sudah mati. Genangan darah mengotori lantai yang biasanya berkilau. Pemuda itu tak tau berapa banyak korban yang jatuh dari sisinya. Ia juga tak tau berapa banyak korban yang jatuh dari sisi Akatsuki. Yang ia tau, serangan tiba-tiba Akatsuki kali ini menimbulkan banyak korban jiwa.

"Kurang ajar!"

Sayup-sayup, suara tembakan dari berbagai arah terdengar di telinganya.

:

:

_Dor_.

Sasuke menoleh cepat ketika suara tembakan terdengar dari arah belakangnya. Sebuah peluru meluncur ke arahnya dan berhasil mengenai lengan kanannya, membuatnya menjatuhkan pistolnya. Tampak olehnya, seorang anggota Akatsuki, yang luput dari pengamatannya, bersiap menembak dirinya. "Sialan."

_Dor._

Tembakan lainnya, dan anggota Akatsuki itu jatuh dengan kepala berlubang. Sakura berlari sembari menembak beberapa kali ke arah Akatsuki yang berada di seberang ruangan. Gadis itu masih mengenakan jubah lab putih yang tercemar percikan darah. Ia berjongkok di samping Sasuke yang berlindung di balik meja besi. Empat orang anak buahnya sudah tidak sadarkan diri di sekitarnya.

"Sasuke!" panggilnya dengan suara khawatir. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Aku masih bisa menggunakan tangan kiriku. Berapa banyak peluru yang kaupunya?"

"Cukup. Kau kehabisan?"

"Tidak. Bagaimana keadaan kita?"

"Naruto mengurus utara, Neji di selatan. Kakashi bersiaga di barat. Bantuan sudah hampir tiba."

"Bagus."

_Dor. Dor. Dor._

_Bam! _Suara ledakan terdengar dari timur.

"Kita harus bergegas, Sakura."

Sakura diam. Ia mengangkat tubuhnya dan menembak berulangkali, berusaha sebanyak mungkin tingkat serangan musuh. Sasuke turut menembak beberapa kali, banyak di antaranya meleset karena rasa sakit yang mengganggu konsentrasinya. Baku tembak berlangsung beberapa menit hingga tidak lagi muncul tembakan balasan dari seberang ruangan.

Gadis berambut merah muda dan pemuda berambut biru kehitaman itu saling mengangguk.

Keduanya kemudian berlari menuju sebuah taman bunga, ke arah sebuah bangunan yang terpisah dari bangunan utama, melewati berbagai macam bunga yang terinjak-injak oleh orang-orang tak bertanggung jawab. Semakin mendekati bangunan itu, keduanya dapat melihat bekas-bekas tembakan dan tiga sosok mayat berdarah. Anak buah Sasuke.

"Hinata!" panggil Sasuke ketika melangkahkan kaki di dalam bangunan yang pintunya sudah hancur karena ledakan. Suaranya sarat dengan kekhawatiran.

Pemandangan di depan matanya membuatnya semakin cemas. Benda-benda di ruangan itu berserakan di mana-mana. Beberapa bekas ledakan nampak mengotori dinding dengan noda hitam. Suara gonggongan anjing menarik perhatian pemuda itu.

"Itu suara Havanese yang kuberikan pada Hinata." Ujar Sakura.

Sepasang mata hitam kelam bertatapan dengan sepasang mata emerald. Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, keduanya mengangguk dan memasuki ruangan, menuju ke arah suara gonggongan anjing yang berada di lantai dua.

_Guk. Guk. Guk. Grrrr. Guk. Guk. Guk. GUK!_

_Dor. Dor._

Suara gonggongan anjing berhenti total.

Di sana, seekor anjing ambruk dengan suara _bedebum_ samar. Di dekatnya, Itachi yang mengenakan jubah berwarna cokelat kayu mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah anjing berbulu putih itu. Anjing itu diam dengan aliran darah merah kental yang membasahi bulu putihnya. Matanya yang bundar terbuka lebar. Pria berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun itu kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sang anjing pada Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Kau datang juga." Ujar pria berambut panjang itu.

"Itachi, apa yang kau lakukan?! Kenapa kau...? Mana Hinata?" Tanya Sasuke dengan raut kebingungan. Kecurigaan menelusup di dalam pikirannya. Di belakangnya, Sakura mengacungkan pistol ke arah kakaknya itu, sepertinya turut mencurigai pria itu.

_Dor._

"Ahhh!" Sakura mengerang keras ketika peluru yang ditembakkan oleh Itachi mengenai tangannya. Darah mengalir membasahi tangannya dan ia pun jatuh terduduk sambil memegangi tangannya. Pistolnya sudah jatuh.

Sasuke terbelalak kaget. Tidak mengira sama sekali kakaknya melakukan itu pada Sakura. "Itachi!"

"Sasuke, yang terlihat di mata tidak semuanya nyata."

Pria itu kemudian bergeser ke samping kanan. Tampak di belakangnya, dua orang Akatsuki... bukan, bukan sekadar Akatsuki, melainkan petinggi Akatsuki. Seorang berambut pirang panjang yang menyeringai senang dan seorang laki-laki berambut merah yang…membopong Hinata?

"Apa yang…?" Sasuke terdiam. Sepasang matanya menyiratkan rasa luka. "Apa kau…bergabung dengan Akatsuki? Jawab aku! ITACHI!"

Itachi diam. Ia menurunkan pistolnya kemudian berjongkok dan menyentuh genangan darah Havanese yang telah mati. Ia kembali berdiri kemudian mendekati Sasori. Tangannya yang bernoda darah itu menyentuh pipi Hinata, menghiasi pipi putih itu dengan darah segar.

"ITACHI!" Sasuke berteriak. Tangan kirinya dengan gemetar mengangkat pistol dan mengarahkannya pada Itachi, _satu-satunya_ Uchiha yang tersisa selain dirinya. "HENTIKAN!"

Laki-laki berambut merah bergerak mundur. Angin kencang tiba-tiba saja masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Di luar, suara helikopter terdengar nyaring. Sebuah tangga tali tiba-tiba terlihat menggantung di balkon lantai dua itu. Lelaki berambut merah itu menuju tali itu, diikuti oleh Itachi.

"Berhenti! Aku bilang berhenti! Atau kutembak kalian semua!" Sasuke berseru memperingatkan ketiga anggota Akatsuki itu.

Laki-laki berambut merah tetap berjalan, tak menghiraukan peringatan bungsu Uchiha itu. Sementara itu, Itachi berhenti dan berbalik. "Kau tak menembak sebaik dengan tangan kananmu..., Dik."

Seorang berambut pirang yang masih berdiri di tempatnya tertawa terbahak sambil memegangi perutnya. "Perpisahan antara kakak-adik, un? Menarik. Aku mau melihat lebih lama. Tapi, Sasori pasti tak suka menunggu, un."

Sasuke menggeram. _Pria _berambut pirang itu menepuk bahu Itachi kemudian berjalan mendekati tangga tali sembari bersiul. Ia memutar-mutarkan sebuah granat di jarinya yang memasuki lubang pen pengaman granat. Ia naik ke tangga tali kemudian berseru: "Itachi, cepat, un. Kita pergi sekarang! Bantuan mereka sudah tiba di utara."

"BERHENTI!" Sasuke kembali berteriak.

"Yang terlihat di mata tidak semuanya nyata. Ingat itu."

Itachi berbalik kemudian segera berlari menuju tangga tali yang sudah mulai naik. Sasuke menembak berulang kali, seolah berusaha menghentikan kakaknya itu. Tak berhasil, pemuda itu berlari mengikuti kakaknya. "Sial. Sial. Itachi. Hinata! Kembalikan Hinata! Itachi! ITACHI!"

Sakura menahan Sasuke agar tidak berlari lebih jauh. Gadis itu menggenggam tangannya. Bersamaan dengan itu, sebuah granat dilempar masuk ke ruangan itu. _Bam!_

"Hinata!" Jerit Sasuke.

Keduanya terpental.

:

:

"Sasuke." Panggil Naruto.

Sasuke diam. Di sampingnya, Ino membalutkan perban pada lengan pemuda itu. Gadis berambut pirang itu berkonsentrasi penuh agar luka tembakan di lengannya itu terbungkus sempurna. Ia mengikat erat ujung perban kemudian memotongnya.

"Sasuke." Panggil Naruto lagi, yang tidak direspon oleh Sasuke. "Sasuke!"

"Aku mendengarmu. Ucapkan saja laporanmu." Ujar Sasuke datar.

Naruto mendesah kecewa, tapi mengikuti perintah pemimpinnya itu. "Dari pihak kita: dua delapan meninggal, delapan terluka parah, tiga empat luka ringan. Empat ekor anjing Kakashi mati…termasuk Pakkun. Enam luka parah. Sisanya baik." Naruto terdiam sebelum melanjutkan. "Dari pihak Akatsuki: dua belas meninggal, sepuluh luka parah, sisanya tiga delapan tertangkap. Semuanya ada di halaman."

Sasuke berdiri dalam diam. Kemudian, tanpa berkata apapun, ia melangkah pergi meninggalkan Ino dan Naruto yang saling berpandangan.

Sasuke berjalan menuju halaman kediaman Uchiha itu. Beberapa anak buahnya lalu lalang membawa koleganya yang telah meninggal dan yang terluka. Dari jendela lorong lantai dua itu, ia bisa melihat gerombolan manusia berpakaian hitam bercorak awan merah di tengah lapangan. Anak buahnya yang berpakaian kasual mengitari mereka dengan senapan yang teracung.

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke menoleh dan menemukan Sakura yang tangannya telah diperban. Pemuda itu berhenti sebentar kemudian melanjutkan jalannya menuju tangga turun. Satu langkah menjelang tangga, ia berkata. "Aku tak menyalahkanmu, Sakura. Jika kau tak menghentikanku, aku mungkin sudah menjadi bagian dari korban tewas di pihak kita. Tapi…mungkin saja, jika kau membiarkanku, aku masih bisa..."

Pemuda itu tak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia menuruni tangga.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, ia tau apa yang akan diucapkan oleh Sasuke: aku masih bisa menyelamatkan Hinata. Gadis berambut pink itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Perbannya perlahan dirembesi oleh merah darahnya. "Kau tidak menyalahkanku, tapi kau kecewa padaku. Kenapa, Sasuke? Kenapa? Kenapa selalu Hinata?"

Di balik pintu salah satu ruangan, Naruto bersandar. Wajahnya bermuram durja.

:

:

Sasuke berdiri tegak menatap kumpulan anak buah Akatsuki y ang ditinggalkan oleh para petinggi mereka. Typicallypetinggi Akatsuki, mengorbankan apapun demi kepentingan mereka. Pemuda yang memegang kendali penuh di sana itu menyeringai seram. Ia mengambil AK-47 anak buahnya yang berdiri di samping kanannya. Tanpa berbicara, pemuda itu menembaki para anak buah Akatsuki yang masih hidup.

Perban di lengan kanannya memerah ketika lukanya yang baru dibalut oleh Ino itu terbuka. Tapi, ia terus menembaki mereka semua. Tak peduli pada sekitarnya. Tak peduli jika ia kehilangan wibawanya.

_Dor. Dor. Dor. Dor. Dor. Dor. Dor. Dor. _

Suara raungan kesakitan menyelimuti mansion luas yang berada jauh di luar kota itu. Langit sudah mulai berubah jingga di atas sana. Ketika lengan-lengannya bergetar, pemuda itu berhenti dan mengembalikan senjata pembunuh itu kepada anak buahnya.

Dengan lantang, pemuda itu berteriak. "Kita berperang dengan Akatsuki! Demi nyawa teman kita, kita berperang. Ambil beberapa orang untuk diinterogasi! Habisi sisanya!"

Naruto, Kakashi, Neji, dan para petinggi Chidori lainnya hanya menatap Sasuke. Mereka semua terdiam, kehilangan kata-kata. Di depan sana, bukanlah Sasuke Uchiha yang selama ini mereka kenal. Dengan inisiatif sendiri, Neji dan Kakashi maju dan menggeret keluar sebelas orang di antara mereka, memilih dengan insting.

Ratusan kelelawar terbang di atas mereka, memberikan corak hitam di langit. Tembakan beruntun menghujani anggota Akatsuki yang dikumpulkan di tengah halaman itu. Mereka menjerit dan mengerang, berteriak dan bersumpah serapah. Beberapa nampak menyatukan tangan di depan dada, seolah berdoa...dan mungkin berharap pimpinan mereka di Akatsuki datang menyelamatkan mereka.

Harapan mereka sia-sia belaka.

Sampai napas mereka habis, tak satu pun petinggi Akatsuki yang datang menjemput.

:

:

Sakura berdiri di depan pintu bangunan dua tingkat yang pintunya sudah hancur. Bangunan khusus milik Hinata Hyuuga. Dua tahun lalu, gadis berambut panjang beriris lavender itu muncul di depan kediaman Uchiha. Dua tahun lalu, gadis itu bergabung dalam Chidori. Dua tahun lalu, Sasuke jatuh cinta pada Hinata, menjadikannya sebagai satu-satunya wanita di samping sang pemimpin Chidori.

Tidak ada yang mengetahui asal-usul gadis itu. Dari mana dia datang. Dimana ia tinggal sebelumnya. Siapa saja keluarganya. Bagaimana sejarah hidupnya. Nil. Zero. Null. Kosong. Semua hal yang berhubungan dengan gadis Hyuuga itu adalah misteri yang membuat Sakura curiga. Namun, kecurigaannya tak pernah ia suarakan pada Sasuke. Dia sadar betul, seseorang yang dimabuk cinta tidak berpikir logis.

Sakura memandangi halaman bangunan itu. Taman bunga berbagai warna yang indah dengan sebuah kolam ikan koi kecil. Bagian dimana ia berdiri inilah satu-satuya bagian yang ia akui terasa seperti sebuah rumah. Hangat dan nyaman.

Gadis yang seringkali menghabiskan waktu di ruang bawah tanah meneliti berbagai macam hal itu menjejakkan kaki ke dalam bangunan itu. Kakinya membawanya ke ruangan di lantai dua. Anjing Hinata, yang dihadiahkan olehnya seminggu sebelumnya, masih tergolek di tempatnya semula.

Sakura tersenyum kecil. Matanya berkilat tajam. Ia mendekati tubuh anjing itu, tubuh Hachiko, nama yang diberikan Hinata pada anjing kecil itu. Ada dua bekas tembusan peluru di kepala anjing itu.

"Kau melakukan tugasmu dengan baik, FDX27."

Gadis itu berjongkok, kemudian mencungkil mata anjing itu menggunakan belati di tangan kirinya.

Mata bulat itu keluar dari rongganya. Ada sesuatu yang tertanam di sana. Sebuah kamera mikro.

Ia tak pernah mengatakan pada siapapun jika ia menanamkan sebuah kamera mata-mata pada satu-satunya anjing yang selamat dari percobaannya itu. Tidak Sasuke. Tidak Naruto. Tidak Kakashi. Tidak pula Ino. Tidak ada siapa pun.

"Anjing manis. Kau bertugas dengan baik."

Di telapak tangan kirinya, mata anjing berisi kamera mikro itu masih berdarah, memandanginya, merekam gambar dirinya. Aroma amis terhirup oleh gadis cantik bersurai pink pendek itu. Dengan tangan yang berperban kemerahan, ia menepuk-nepuk kepala anjing tak bernyawa itu.

"Kita lihat, rahasia apa yang kausimpan, Hinata."

:

:

TBC

.

.

Fic ketiga gue ini menandai "bersih"-nya fic-fic gue yang lain.

Gue rasa, fic ini tetep aman meskipun dipajang di sini selama bulan puasa. Soalnya fokusnya juga bukan di yang sour-sour, if you know what I meant. I'm not yet turning the Devil Himself. Haha. Thus, don't expect anything sour until...well...sometime. Maybe. I dun wanna be forever remembered as si newbie yang cuma nulis fic mesum. Tapi, kayaknya gue udah telat, ya? Mmmm. Kali ini, gue semi-serius mau nyoba buat ngajak lu pada naik roller coaster di rel panjang plot amatir dari gue. Seperti yang gue udah tulis di atas, ini isinya bakal campur-campur, enggak murni yang asem kecut kayak kemaren. Yang cuma ngarepin pwp, this ain't your plate.

Pairing utama di sini pake SasuHina. Gue ucapin makasih buat kalian yang udah ngasih berbagai saran pairing. Gue udah pertimbangin. Tapi, gue rasanya lagi hooked banget sama SasuHina, makanya gue bikin SasuHina. Pairing lainnya udah gue sebut di atas, dan masih nambah sambil jalan. Yang kepengen usul pairing, silakan. Gue pertimbangin segala jenis pairing, termasuk yuri dan yaoi.

Buat **Hiccup**, tulisan gue masih sangat jauh sekali dari kata 'bagus'. 'Lumayan' aja masih berlebihan! Gue rasa belum saatnya gue nerima tantangan dari siapa pun. Tapi, Sis (gue harap gue enggak salah nebak gendermu), makasih udah nantang gue. Sebuah fic dengan plot berantakan tetap aja fic dengan plot, kan? Fic ini bukan buat ngejawab tantanganmu, tapi, gue rasa, masuk lah di kriteriamu yang 'ga pwp, alias ada plotnya, dan ga sekedar seks belaka'. So, enjoy.

Oke. Bagi yang berkenan, silakan bantu gue improve. Gue bukan anak sastra yang ngerti ini itu. Gue buta EYD. Gue buta sama plot yang baik. Gue cuma newbie bermulut besar yang nyoba nulis sesuatu. Kalo review, kritik, saran, flame, dan kata-kata kasar bisa bikin gue improve, kenapa enggak? Logis gue emang sedikit bermasalah. Ciao!

-The last wet kiss from Your (rambling) Prince-

-I'm now your servant-

-A deep bow from Your Uneducated Servant-

.

.


	2. Pemburu dan Buruan

:

:

**Naruto **© Masashi Kishimoto

Your Uneducated Servant got nothing other than enjoyment for this! This person only has some foods and drinks, without any coin to pay your legal demand if you were to sue.

**Love, War, and Sacrifice** © Your Uneducated Servant

:

:

What to expect: messy plot, alur campuran, beberapa percakapan kasar, sumpah serapah, blood, gore, sadisme, incest(?), kekerasan eksplisit dan implisit, lemon eksplisit and implisit, yuri, yaoi, nudity, typo(s), bad EYD (I'm willing to learn!), OOC-ness.

Main pairing: SasuHina

Conditional pairings: Sasu/Saku, Neji/Hina, Saso/Hina, Naru/Sasu, NaruSaku, more to follow.

Genre: Romance, Angst, Action, Crime...General?

Warning: perlu kematangan pikiran, yang ngerasa belom matang silakan klik 'back', sesekali nyerempet MA.

:

:

**Chapter 1**

Pemburu dan Buruan

.

.

"Kau memberinya suntikan lagi?" Kakuzu bertanya pada Kabuto yang keluar dari sebuah ruangan sembari mendorong sebuah troli. Kotak obat-obatan di atasnya tertutup rapat, tapi ia bisa membayangkan isinya yang penuh dengan jarum suntik dan cairan berbagai warna.

Kabuto membenahi kaca matanya yang sedikit melorot. "Perintah ketua."

"Apa yang ada di pikiran orang aneh itu? Satu suntikan saja harganya mahal, empat FN 57!"

"Kau tau Akatsuki punya harta yang sangat berlimpah, kan? Siapa peduli jika ketua menggunakannya untuk membeli bahan-bahan ini."

Kakuzu berdecih. "Kau setuju hanya karena kau mendapatkan bagian. Daripada menggunakannya untuk cairan-cairan konyol itu, lebih baik gunakan unt…"

"Untuk membangun kuil Dewa Jashin."

Kakuzu dan Kabuto menoleh bersamaan ke arah seorang yang memotong kalimat Kakuzu. Disana ada Hidan yang berdiri dengan pakaian khas penghuni kuil. Jubah panjang berwarna oranye yang bagian depannya berbentuk V dan memperlihatkan setengah bagian dadanya. Ada kalung yang menggantung di lehernya, kalung kebanggaannya yang selalu ia gunakan. Kalung pertanda jashinisme yang dianutnya.

"Kau masih memuja dewamu itu, Hidan?" Kabuto bertanya pada pria berambut perak itu dengan kening yang mengernyit.

"Orang yang tak punya kepercayaan sepertimu tak mengerti, Kabuto. Hidan itu tidak pernah berhenti memuja dewanya yang tidak jelas itu? Bahkan, tidak ada yang tau kepercayaan atau agama apa yang dianutnya," komentar Kakuzu.

Hidan mengedikkan bahunya sebelum berkacak pinggang. Ia tertawa keras dan menunjuk kedua orang pria itu dengan jari tengahnya, dimulai dari Kabuto dan diakhiri pada Kisame. "Kamu tidak memiliki kepercayaan. Dan kamu bertuhan pada uangmu. Kalian berdua sangat konyol." Hidan terbahak sekali lagi, "Lebih baik kalian ikuti Dewa Jashin saja. Banyak anak baru yang ingin mengagungkan Dewa Jashin. Kenapa kalian tidak bergabung saja?"

Kakuzu memutarkan bola matanya, sementara Kabuto hanya tertawa kaku sembari menolak.

Hidan tertawa keras. "Ya, sudah. Jangan salahkan aku jika kalian mati dalam pertempuran dan dibuang ke dalam api panas neraka."

Pria itu kemudian melihat jam tangannya. Ia berkata, "Hmmm. Aku pergi dulu. Dewa Jashin tidak suka keterlambatan." Dan pergi meninggalkan kedua petinggi Akatsuki itu dengan langkah panjang. Acara pemujaan dewanya sudah menunggu.

"Aku heran, kenapa masih ada anak buah kita yang mengikutinya. Ia bahkan membiarkan keduapuluh anak buahnya mati di kejadian setahun yang lalu. Atas nama pengorbanan." Komentar Kabuto.

"Bukan urusan kita."

Kabuto memandangi Kakuzu kemudian menepuk-nepuk trolinya. "Dan…sekadar memberitau, cairan-cairan ini _tidak_ konyol."

:

:

Sasuke berdiri di tengah kamar dengan wajah yang beraut keras. Kamar yang setahun lalu porak poranda karena granat si pria pirang sudah lama diperbaiki hingga tidak menyisakan bekas apapun. Furnitur yang hancur juga sudah diganti dengan yang baru yang sama persis dengan furniture sebelumnya. Furnitur lama di lantai dua dibiarkan tak diganti, hanya diperbaiki dan dipoles sebaik mungkin. Ia tak ingin ada perubahan di lantai atas itu.

Isinya nyaris sempurna. Satu saja yang hingga kini mengurangi kesempurnaan itu semua.

"Hinata..."

Akatsuki sialan yang menyerang dan menodai segala bagian dari bangunan manor Uchiha itu menghilang. Tidak satu pun dari mereka yang muncul di markas mereka ketika Sasuke dan yang lainnya menyergap markas itu untuk menyelamatkan Hinata dan…membunuh pengkhianat Itachi. Sasuke menggeram di tenggorokannya. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya sampai buku-buku tangannya memutih. Ia marah. "Akatsuki sialan. Sial. Sial. Sial. Aku akan menghabisi mereka semua."

"Sasuke, kau di sini lagi? Mengingat Hinata?"

Sasuke menoleh, menemukan Sakura yang baru saja sampai di lantai dua. Naruto mengekor di belakangnya. Keduanya membawa beberapa map di tangan.

"Berhentilah. Berhenti memikirkan Hinata, Sasuke." Sakura berkata dengan nada suara memohon. "Tidak bisakah kau memikirkan kami yang ada di sini? Tidak bisakah kau memilihku? Memilih kami? Kami…"

Naruto menghentikan Sakura dengan cara menyentuh lengan gadis berambut pink itu.

"Katakan saja apa yang kalian berdua inginkan." Sasuke berkata datar, tak mengomentari ucapan Sakura.

Penguasa laboratorium Chidori itu nampak sangat kecewa, namun tak berkata apapun. Ia hanya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah apapun kecuali Sasuke. Naruto melewati Sakura, memberikan berkas di tangannya kepada Sasuke. "Ini laporan dari mata-mata kita dari Konoha dan Suna. Negatif."

Sasuke membuka lembaran berkas itu. "Negatif? Semuanya?"

"Sama sekali tak tampak adanya pergerakan Akatsuki di kedua daerah itu." Tambah Naruto. "Aku heran, ini sudah setahun lebih. Kemana mereka? Tidak ada berita selain tentang menghilangnya kelompok itu."

"Hn."

Sasuke menutup berkas dari Naruto itu, kemudian beralih pada Sakura yang kini telah menatap kedua orang yang sudah bersahabat sejak lama itu. "Apa yang kau punya?"

Sakura melangkah dan memberikan berkasnya pada Sasuke. Pemimpin Chidori itu membuka berkas itu. Foto-foto dan identitas petinggi Akatsuki menyambut penglihatannya. "Berapa yang berhasil kau dapatkan?"

Sakura mengedikkan bahunya. "Kita hanya menemukan dua lagi. Totalnya sekarang lima dengan kakakmu. Tapi aku berusaha memberikan data yang selengkap mungkin. Mereka sangat berhati-hati sekali."

"Bagus. Teruskan."

Selesai berucap, Sasuke menuju tangga dan melangkah turun. Berkas dari Sakura diapitnya di bawah ketiak. Ketika ia mencapai ruang tengah, Sakura menyusul di belakangnya. "Sasuke!" serunya.

Sasuke berhenti berjalan.

Sakura berlari kemudian berdiri di depan Sasuke. "Ingat ucapanku tadi, Sasuke. Pertimbangkan. Berhentilah mencari Hinata. Lupakan dia. Kita tak tau apakah dia masih hidup atau sudah mati. Ini semua sia-sia. Lagipula, dia tidak seperti yang kau kira. Dia tak pantas untukmu. Kau..."

_Slap._

Suara tamparan keras menggema di bangunan dua lantai itu.

Sasuke menampar pipi Sakura hingga berbekas merah.

Gadis itu terjembab di lantai.

_Dor!_

Suara tembakan diiringi dengan suara pecahnya salah satu keramik.

Suara itu membuat Sakura terbelalak. "Sa...su...ke...?!"

Naruto berlari menuruni tangga dengan tergesa sembari berseru. "Sasuke! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Sasuke menatap Naruto beberapa detik dengan pandangan dingin kemudian memandangi Sakura kembali. "Jangan berani-berani mengulangi apa yang baru saja kau katakan. Kali ini, kumaafkan. Tapi lain kali, pistol ini akan membuatmu seperti keramik itu. Camkan itu." Pemuda berusia dua puluh tujuh itu kemudian pergj dengan langkah panjang.

Ketika ia sudah tidak tampak, tangis Sakura pecah.

Naruto hanya bisa merangkul gadis itu sambil memberikan kata-kata kosong untuk menenangkannya.

:

:

Di kamar berukuran empat kali tiga itu, seorang gadis berambut panjang nampak terlelap di tempat tidur. Selimut tipis berwarna kuning menutupi badannya hingga bagian bahu. Sembilan boneka beruang kecil berwarna warni ditata di sebelah kanan dan kiri kepala gadis itu, seperti sembilan kurcaci yang menemani Puteri Salju yang tertidur. Wajah gadis itu pucat.

Deidara, yang bertugas menjaga gadis itu, duduk di salah satu kursi, menghadap meja kerja berukuran sedang. Kabel-kabel berwarna-warni berserakan. Ada beberapa timer kecil di pojok meja. Sambil sesekali tertawa, ia membuat prakaryanya. Tangannya memegang obeng dan mengunci posisi timer di permukaan bom kecil itu. Beberapa kali ia menatap karyanya itu dengan senyum yang sangat lebar, mengaguminya, sebelum melanjutkan.

"Deidara."

Deidara menjatuhkan obengnya dan menoleh cepat. "Kau mengagetkanku, un. Sejak kapan kau di situ?"

"Sejak kau tertawa-tawa." Jawabnya sembari mendekati Deidara. "Sekarang giliranku berjaga."

"Sudah enam jam, un? Baiklah." Deidara kemudian bangun dari duduknya sembari merenggangkan ototnya dan memasukkan delapan bom mini di atas meja ke dalam kantong bajunya. Sisanya, tiga bom berukuran sedang dan enam kecil ia tinggalkan di meja bersama dengan serakan kabel dan peralatannya. "Aku keluar dulu kalau begitu."

Laki-laki berambut panjang itu kemudian melangkah keluar namun terhenti ketika Sasori berkata. "Bawa semuanya."

"Untuk apa? Enam jam lagi aku juga kembali ke ruangan ini. Taruh saja di dalam lemari. Lagipula Hinata tidak menggunakan lemari itu." Jawab Deidara sembari menutup pintu.

Sasori terdiam kemudian mengeluarkan napas panjang. Rekannya itu tidak peduli kapan dan dimana, jika sedang ingin, pasti akan merakit bom. Ia akui, kemampuan bom yang dibuatnya memang mengagumkan, tapi ia terkadang tak suka dengan kebiasaan si pirang berdarah campuran itu. Saat ini adalah contohnya. Tanpa beban, ditinggalkannya prakarya itu sembarangan.

Sasori melepaskan jaket kulit hitamnya. Badannya dibalut dengan kaos hitam yang menampakkan otot-otot perutnya. Ia menggulung lengan bajunya, kemudian berhati-hati memindahkan bom-bom itu satu per satu ke dalam lemari yang hanya diisi beberapa potong pakaian milik Hinata.

Selesainya, Sasori duduk di kursi yang sebelumnya diduduki Deidara. Bukannya mengarah pada meja, ia mengarahkan kursinya pada Hinata. Di ruangan tanpa jendela itu, sang gadis nampak tak cocok. Pemuda itu memandanginya terus tanpa berkedip. Suara napas yang teratur mengisi ruangan itu. Sasori berdiri, kemudian duduk di samping gadis itu. Ia menurunkan selimut gadis itu hingga ke pinggangnya kemudian, perlahan-lahan, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hinata.

"Kau tampak tidur seperti biasanya. Seperti boneka Puteri Salju yang terkurung. Seperti boneka yang rusak."

:

:

Sasuke menghempaskan badannya ke kursi kerjanya dan meletakkan map yang diambilnya dari Sakura di meja. sambil membuka laci, ia memasukkan pistol yang nyaris ia muntahkan pelurunya untuk menembus kepala Sakura. Ia kecewa pada teman masa kecilnya itu.

Tangannya membuka map dan menjajarkan lembaran-lembaran kertas di dalamnya. Sasori dan Orochimaru. Ia kemudian membuka map lain di atas meja. Map berisi profil petinggi Akatsuki yang telah didapatkan oleh Sakura. Hidan, Deidara, dan…Itachi. Ia tau segalanya tentang Itachi, selain kenapa dan sejak kapan kakaknya itu bergabung dengan Akatsuki.

"Itachi, kenapa?"

Sampai saat ini, ia masih bertanya-tanya. Kakak satu-satunya berkhianat pada Chidori. Dan satu hal yang akan Sasuke lakukan, membunuh sang pengkhianat dengan tangannya sendiri. Sasuke menggebrak meja, membuat sebuah pigura foto jatuh betelungkup. Ia mengembalikan posisi foto itu, foto dirinya yang merangkul Hinata.

Saat itu ialah hari yang sama dengan pertama kalinya ia mengakui perasaannya pada gadis yang mencuri hatinya itu. Di hari yang sama, mereka bersatu. Hari itu, ia tak dapat menghitung berapa kali ia tertawa bahagia, dan berapa kali Hinata merona merah dengan senyum kecilnya, dan berapa kali mereka saling mengatakan cinta pada satu sama lain.

"Hinata…bertahanlah. Aku akan menyelamatkanmu."

Ia menatap profil Itachi.

"Dan aku akan membunuh penghianat itu."

Ia menatap fotonya dan Hinata yang tersenyum.

"Tunggulah aku."

Sasuke kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada empat profil petinggi Akatsuki. Ia tau ketiga di antaranya yang datang menyerbu Chidori: Hidan, si pirang Deidara, dan si merah Sasori. Satu yang tersisa, Orochimaru, sama sekali tidak ia tau.

Ia mengambil profil pertama dengan foto seorang laki-laki berjaket tudung hitam. Sasuke tau, laki-laki itu. "Hidan."

Masih terpatri dalam ingatannya, hari ketika Hidan menembak mati anjing Azawakh Kakashi dan tersenyum mencemooh. Satu sisi, ia berterima kasih karena ia sempat melihat pengkhianatan Itachi, tapi satu sisi lainnya, ia berharap tidak pernah mengetahuinya.

_[Hidan, Nama keluarga tidak diketahui._

_Cukup terkenal di kepolisian dan menjadi buronan internasional karena banyak pembunuhan sadis yang dilakukannya. Ia pembunuh yang akurat dan terlatih. Setiap pembunuhan dilakukannya dengan bersih, tanpa meninggalkan sidik jari di benda apapun, kecuali tempat ritualnya. Tidak ada yang tau tentang ritualnya. Hanya saja, sang shinigami hampir selalu memotong tiga dari lima indera yang dimiliki korbannya dan meletakkannya di sudut segitiga yang digambarnya dengan darah. Sadis._

_Simbol yang sama juga ditemukan di banyak TKP, tanpa potongan tiga indera milik korban. Belum diketahui siapa pelaku di balik pembunuhan itu. Tapi kepolisian yakin, semuanya berhubungan dengan sang shinigami.]_

Berpindah ke profil lain, ia memandang wajah seorang yang mulanya ia tak tau berjenis kelamin apa. Laki-laki yang datang setahun lalu itu membuatnya geram. Ia adalah salah satu yang harus bertanggung jawab atas kematian banyak anggota Chidori.

"kau harus bertanggung jawab."

Sasuke menggeram kecil.

"Aku akan menangkap kalian semua dan menyiksa kalian hingga kalian semua mati."

_[Deidara, Nama keluarga tidak diketahui._

_Melakukan pengeboman di berbagai tempat dan menjadi buronan inernasional. Ia tidak pandang bulu dalam menggunakan bomnya. Pergerakannya sulit dilacak dan tidak ada yang tau dari mana pria pirang itu berasal. Berbeda dari para arsonis yang muncul di TKP, Deidara tak pernah menampakkan dirinya ketika semuanya usai. Hanya satu yang menjadi ciri khas ledakan dari Deidara: ledakan sering dilakukan dengan bom baru yang tidak jarang susah dideteksi bahan-bahannya.]_

Seperti yang telah Sasuke perkirakan, laki-laki itu benar-benar berhubungan dengan masalah ledakan. Manusia gila apa yang bermain-main dengan kunci granat seperti yang si pirang itu lakukan?

Melanjutkan ke profil lain, ia menatap photo pemuda berambut merah yang berani menyentuh Hinatanya, miliknya.

_[Sasori, Akasuna_

_Merupakan anak tunggal pasangan Akasuna yang meninggal pada kecelakaan lima belas tahun yang lalu. Sasori menghilang dari lokasi kecelakaan. Tidak ada yang mengetahui keberadaannya dan ia diberi status 'menghilang'. Tapi, di pasar gelap, muncul boneka-boneka buatannya yang banyak dicari oleh para criminal karena gunanya yang bisa untuk membunuh, alat pembunuh yang tak terduga. Boneka-boneka yang tidak sekadar boneka itu beberapa diantaranya sudah berhasil diamankan oleh polisi.]_

Akasuna Sasori berada di bagian teratas daftar kematian Sasuke, di atas Itachi.

Sekali ini saja, ada yang lebih penting daripada menghabisi penghianat.

Semua yang menyentuh miliknya, harus mati.

Mati di tangannya.

_[Orochimaru, Nama keluarga tidak diketahui._

_Menjadi salah satu dokter di Rumah Sakit Umum Konoha dan mengajar di Leaf International University sebagai dosen tetap. Sebelumnya, tidak ditemukan bukti atas keterlibatannya dengan Akatsuki, tapi setahun belakangan, polisi menemukan sejumlah bukti, namun tak cukup kuat. Bersamaan dengan menghilangnya Akatsuki, ia juga hilang tanpa kabar. Bersama dengannya, asistennya yang bernama Kabuto juga menghilang. Keberadaan mereka hingga saat ini tidak diketahui.]_

Sasuke tak tau siapa itu Orochimaru dan ia tak peduli. Tapi, jika ia mendapatkannya hidup-hidup, sama seperti yang akan ia lakukan terhadap anggota Akatsuki lainnya, menyiksanya pelan-pelan hingga dewa kematian benar-benar menarik nyawa mereka dan membawa mereka ke neraka abadi.

Peperangan dengan Akatsuki ini, it's either Chidori or them who will disappear from this world.

:

:

Sakura berdiri di ruang specimen, dikelilingi dengan puluhan tabung berisi berbagai tubuh hewan, terutama anjing. Bahkan, ketika mati, Kakashi masih mengizinkan penggunaan anjingnya bagi Chidori. Sebuah tabung berisi Pakkun bahkan secara rutin dikunjungi oleh pria misterius itu, tabung yang tepat berada di depannya.

"Sakura?"

"Kakashi."

Kakashi berjalan menghampiri Sakura dan berhenti di samping kiri gadis yang usianya delapan tahun lebih muda darinya itu. Ia menengok ke kanan, samar-samar warna kemerahan memar masih nampak di sana. "Ah, aku dengar dari Naruto."

"…."

"Kau tau…kau sedikit berlebihan. Kau pasti tau kan, orang yang mencinta itu buta. Kau menyinggung cintanya, dan jangan heran ia meledak seperti itu." Ucap Kakashi. "Aku berkata sebagai orang yang lebih tua. Bukankah kalian sudah berteman lama? Kau pasti tau bagaimana Sasuke itu. Belum pernah sekalipun ia berlaku kasar padamu…sebelum ini."

Sakura tidak menyahut selama beberapa menit. "Ini semua salahku?"

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu, Saku…"

"Ya. Kau menyalahkanku! Aku tau cinta itu buta! Tapi aku tak menyangka itu bisa membutakan semua orang, tidak hanya yang mencinta! Kalian semua tak tau. Kau tak tau. Sasuke tak tau. Semua tak tau!" Sakura berteriak sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangannya dengan marah.

"Kau kecewa, Sakura."

"Aku? Kecewa? Hah!"

Kakashi menepuk kepala sang kepala lab itu. "Aku tau kau kecewa karena cintamu bertepuk sebelah tangan, Sakura."

"Kau tak tau rasanya, Kakashi." Sakura menatap Kakashi dengan berang kemudian menampik tangannya. "Dan akan aku buktikan cintaku pada Sasuke tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan!"

Seusai berkata seperti itu, Sakura pergi meninggalkan Kakashi sendirian. Ia menutup pintu dengan kasar, suaranya menggema di koridor ruang bawah tanah manor Uchiha itu. Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya. Melalui satu matanya, ia melihat Pakkun yang melayang dalam cairan bening. Sinar matanya redup. Tampak jelas kesedihan di matanya.

"Aku tau rasanya, Sakura. Aku tau."

Tapi Sakura sudah jauh di luar sana, tak mendengar pengakuan Kakashi itu.

:

:

Sakura marah.

Ia menyetir Honda Fitnya dengan kecepatan maksimal di jalanan pinggir kota Konoha dan berhenti di pesisir pantai. Ia memilih turun dari mobil dan berlari di pasir lembut pantai itu. Sekuat tenaga, ia berteriak keras. "Aaaaaahhhhhhh!"

Berulangkali ia berteriak, hingga ia merasa lebih ringan. Amarahnya hilang diganti penyesalan.

Ia menyalakan ponsel flip-flopnya dan menekan tombol 3.

_Tut. Tut. Tut._

"_Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak dapat dihubungi. The number you are calling can not be reached. Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak dapat dihubungi. The number you are calling can not be reached. Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak dap…_"

Sakura mematikan panggilannya dan megetik sebuah sms.

_[To: Kakashi_

_Maafkan aku. Aku terbawa suasana hati.]_

Ia menutup ponselnya begitu pesannya terkirim. Gadis berusia dua puluh itu terdiam. Matanya memandangi langit yang menjingga dengan matahari merah yang nyaris kembali ke peraduannya. Dalam hati ia berharap semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Andai saja…"

:

:

Delapan orang berkumpul di sebuah ruangan. Mereka duduk dalam diam sembari menunggu tiga orang terakhir memasuki ruangan. Baju seragam mereka yang hitam berhias awan merah membuat mereka kontras dengan ruangan yang terang benderang. Bagaikan bayang-bayang hitam.

Suara ditutup membuat kedelapan orang itu melirik ke arah pintu. Deidara, Orochimaru, dan satu orang lagi nampak berdiri di sana.

"Sudah kumpul semua, un." Deidara berkata sembari menuju tempat duduknya yang berada di depan Hidan. Kakuzu yang berada di sampingnya mengomentari bagaimana Deidara membuang waktu berharga yang bisa menjadi uang dengan keterlambatannya itu.

"Maaf atas keterlambatanku. Ada sedikit masalah di laboratorium," Orochimaru berujar dengan aksen 's' yang sangat kental sembari menduduki kursinya..

Orang terakhir yang eksentrik dengan mengenakan topeng aneh tertawa kecil kemudian mematikan lampu yang menerangi ruangan itu. Dalam kegelapan, sepuluh cincin menyala dengan warna-warni yang berbeda. Laki-laki bertopeng itu berjalan menuju ujung meja panjang itu kemudian menekan sebuah tombol untuk menampilkan cahaya layar segi empat.

"Akatsuki, mari kita mulai rapat kita kali ini. Chidori akan menghilang selamanya."

Di layar cahaya itu, bagan rencana nampak sangat jelas.

"Kita akan…"

:

:

TBC

.

.

Makasih buat yang udah ngebaca dan ngereview. Gue masih nunggu bantuan buat improve.

Sekali lagi, gue tekankan, fic ini SasuHina, tapi side pairingnya banyak, berdasar situasi dan kondisi. Beberapa udah dimention di atas dan pasti nambah lagi. Sekarang, gue lagi hooked banget sama SasuHina, jadi ya masih nulis SasuHina sampai waktu yang belum ditentukan. Kapan-kapan kalo hookednya pindah, gue nambah koleksi fic pairing lain.

Special thanks for filling the review box:

Cahya Lavender_**Coro-chan**_Dwi Widya_**Hee-chan**_Hinataholic_**Vampire Uchiha**_Yu

-A deep bow from Your Uneducated Servant-


	3. Api dan Petir

:

**Naruto **© Masashi Kishimoto

Your Blue Alien got nothing other than enjoyment for this! This alien only has some stones and jelly, without any coin to pay your legal demand if you were to sue. No human currency is available for you.

**Love, War, and Sacrifice** © Your Blue Alien

:

:

What to expect: messy plot, alur campuran, beberapa percakapan kasar, sumpah serapah, blood, gore, sadisme, incest(?), kekerasan eksplisit dan implisit, lemon eksplisit and implisit, yuri, yaoi, nudity, typo(s), bad EYD (I'm willing to learn!), OOC-ness.

Main pairing: SasuHina

Conditional pairings: **Kindly read the note on the bottom.**

Genre: Romance, Angst, Action, Crime ... General?

Warning: perlu kematangan pikiran, yang ngerasa belom matang silakan klik 'back', sesekali nyerempet MA.

:

:

**Chapter 2**

Petir dan Api

.

.

Sasuke bangun dengan peluh yang merembes membasahi kaos dan seprai putihnya. Matahari di luar sama sekali belum menampakkan sinarnya. Langit gelap gulita hanya berhias beberapa bintang yang tertutup awan mendung tanpa ditemani bulan. Pemuda itu ngos-ngosan seolah habis berlari. Ia bergeser ke pinggir tempat tidur dan meminum segelas air dalam gelas besar.

Dalam kamarnya yang remang-remang, sebuah jam beker bulan bintang berpendar redup memperlihatkan jarum-jarum jam yang menunjuk angka dua dan tiga. Jam tiga lebih sepuluh menit.

"Ayah, Ibu, maafkan aku. Maafkan aku. Aku…."

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya seperti orang yang kalah. Ketika ia mengangkat kepalanya lagi, yang menyambutnya adalah bayangan di cermin. Ia yang di tempat tidur nampak sangat jauh dari persona yang biasanya ia perlihatkan. Ia menggeram kecil.

Pemuda yang menguasai Chidori itu kemudian keluar dari tempat tidurnya kemudian melepas kaosnya yang basah itu dan dengannya ia menyeka peluh di badannya, memperlihatkan kulit yang terpatri bekas luka sayat.

Di luar, sayup-sayup ia mendengar kode peluit yang ditiup oleh penjaga untuk menandakan amannya wilayah kediaman Uchiha yang dipenuhi oleh anggota Chidori itu. Ia bersumpah, kejadian setahun sebelumnya itu tak akan pernah ia biarkan terjadi lagi. Selamanya. Ia juga bersumpah jika ia tidak akan membiarkan seorang pun berhianat lagi. Mereka akan mati di tangan Chidori, di tangan_nya_.

:

:

"Hinata?" Sasori memandang gadis itu dengan heran. Ia menegira ia akan mendapatinya dalam kondisi tertidur seperti biasanya. Tapi tidak. Gadis itu berdiri di samping Kabuto yang bertelungkup dengan tangan dalam posisi menyerang tengkuk. Troli dan kotak obat Kabuto berserakan.

"Sasori ... Sasori…." Sepasang mata lavender Hinata berair. Ia mendekati pemuda berambut merah itu. "Lepaskan aku... Aku tau Akatsuki bisa berteman dengan Chidori. Kita bisa bersatu. Lepaskan aku."

"Tidak."

"Aku tak ingin tidur lagi, Sasori... Aku sudah tidur cukup lama. Bantu aku..."

"Tempatmu di sini." Pemuda berambut merah itu menjawab. "Di _Akatsuki_. Bersama_ku_. Bersama dengan semua yang tumbuh bersama kita."

"Sasori, dengarkan aku, kita sama. Mereka juga punya masa lalu yang kelam seperti kita. Bukankan kau yang bilang kalau kita yang bernasib sama harus berkumpul bersama? Itachi bergabung dengan Akatsuki. Bukankah itu berarti kita bisa akur dengan Chidori? Kita bisa berteman, Sasori!"

Sasori diam tak menanggapi.

"Sasori…"

Hinata memegang lengan Sasori dan meremasnya erat. Sepasang mata lavendernya menatap Sasori dengan permohonan.

"Ini. _Ini_ yang membuat kami memberimu injeksi, Hinata. Kau tidak seharusnya berpikir seperti itu!"

"Tapi, selama ini, aku bersama mereka, Sasori. Aku mengerti mereka. Kita semua sama."

Sasori tak juga bereaksi, membuat gadis itu melepaskan pegangannya dan mundur beberapa langkah. "Kau tak mau membantuku pergi?"

"Tidak. Kau _harus _di sini."

Hinata mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit. Dengan mata yang menunjukkan keputusannya, ia berbisik, "Kalau begitu, aku akan membuat jalan keluarku sendiri." Dan ia berdiri dengan ancang-ancang untuk menyerang.

Sasori, yang berdiri menghalangi pintu, membuat ancang-ancang serupa. "Aku tau kelemahanmu, _Hime_."

"…"

Hinata menerjang pemuda itu. Keduanya larut dalam adu kemampuan bela diri, dengan gaya yang sama. Pemuda berambut merah itu tampak bermain-main dengan gadis berambut panjang itu. Setiap gerakan gadis itu selalu dapat dihadapi oleh Sasori tanpa kesusahan yang berarti. Pemuda itu hanya menatap dingin. Ketika Hinata sekali lagi menyerangnya, ia melemparnya hingga menabrak pinggiran tempat tidurnya.

Hinata mendarat di samping Kabuto. Matanya melirik ke samping, melihat ada pistol yang tersampir di pinggang pria berkaca mata bundar itu. Cepat-cepat, gadis itu mengambil pistol dan mengarahkannya pada Sasori. Peluh menitik di dahinya, membuat poninya lengket.

"Aku tak tau kau berubah begini hanya karena dua tahun di Chidori."

"Kau yang mengajariku seperti ini, Sasori."

"Hn."

Hinata bergerak maju, masih dengan moncong pistol yang mengarah pada Sasori. Sedikit berat dibanding pistol yang biasa disandingnya tak membuatnya gentar. Ia melangkah pelan-pelan. "Minggir atau kutembak." Ia memberi peringatan, terlalu yakin dengan kemampuannya menembak di ruang yang tidak terlalu luas itu.

"Kau tak akan menembakku."

"Aku akan."

Di belakang Hinata, Kabuto bangun. Ia berdiri sembari meraba-raba tengkuknya. Dengan pandangan yang masih kabur, ia melihat dua sosok berhadapan. Ketika semuanya jelas, ia melihat jika dua orang itu adalah Sasori dan Hinata, dengan Hinata yang mengarahkan moncong pistolnya pada Sasori. Mengunci pandangannya dengan Sasori, pria itu bergerak maju dan memukul tengkuk gadis itu. Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Pistol terlepas dari tangan gadis itu dan ia limbung ke depan, menyentuh lantai jika bukan karena Kabuto yang melingkarkan lengannya pada perutnya.

"Ia sadar."

Kabuto mengangkat Hinata dan memindahkannya ke tempat tidur. "Kau kira sudah berapa lama kita memberinya suntikan? Hampir setengah tahun! Cepat atau lambat, tubuhnya pasti beradaptasi dengan obat itu. Kita semua tau itu."

"..."

"Aku akan memberikan suntikan yang lebih kuat. Kali ini, aku yakin efeknya..."

"Jangan."

Kabuto yang tengah memunguti suntikan berisi cairan warna-warni berhenti seketika dan memandangi Sasori yang berjalan pelan menuju Hinata, melangkah tanpa menginjak suntikan-suntikan yang masih berceceran.

"Kau bisa pergi, Kabuto. Aku akan menjaga Hinata dan memastikan ia tidak bisa kabur kemana-mana."

"Ketua tidak akan mengizinkan."

"Ia pasti mengizinkan."

"…"

Kabuto tak menimpali Sasori. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya kecil. Kemudian tersenyum sinis. "Kau kira ada yang bisa mengubah pemikiran Ketua? Kau tidak sepintar yang terlihat, eh?"

_Dor._

Sebuah peluru menggores pipi Kabuto, membuat garis merah.

"Pergi. Peluru kedua mungkin tanpa sengaja menembus kepala berisi otakmu itu."

Sasori begitu cepat. Sang pembuat boneka itu tak tampak bergerak meraih pistol semi-otomatisnya, tiba-tiba saja sudah menembak. Kabuto menyentuh lukanya. Telunjuknya terkena substansi merah lengket. Berdecih kecil, pria yang bekerja di bawah Orochimaru itu mengumpulkan semua peralatannya dan memasukkannya dalam kotak.

Pria itu kemudian memungut pistolnya, dan tanpa menggunakan troli, ia beranjak keluar dengan kotaknya. Berhenti di pintu yang belum tertutup, ia berujar, "Akan aku pastikan Ketua dan Orochimaru tau hal ini."

:

:

_Tok. Tok. Tok._

"Neji!" Naruto mengetuk-ngetukkan sol sepatunya dengan tak sabar. "Neji! Cepat buka pintunya!"

Bukan pintu rumah bernomor sepuluh milik Neji yang terbuka, melainkan pintu rumah bernomor sembilan. Seorang anak kecil berusia sekitar tujuh tahun melongok dari sela pintu. "Kakak, Kak Nabi dan Kak Neji sedang pergi."

"Tomo, sedang bicara dengan siapa?" Terdengar suara serak disertai batuk disusul munculnya seorang nenek di belakang anak kecil itu. "Oh, tamu untuk Hideki?"

Naruto mengangguk sembari tersenyum lebar hingga gigi-giginya nampak berderet. "Kata adik kecil ini, Neji sedang pergi."

"Oh, teman Neji? Mereka pergi tadi pagi."

Naruto menggaruk lehernya. "Apa ada pesan dari Neji? Kami seharusnya bertemu sekarang."

"Kak Nabi sebentar lagi pulang. Soalnya aku mau diajak main ke Taman Bintang. Kak Nabi nggak pernah ingkar janji ke aku."

Sang nenek mengelus-elus kepala Tomo. "Hanabi sudah janji? Jam berapa katanya?"

"Jam sembilan, Nek," Tomo menjawab dengan riang. Ada ingus yang tiba-tiba meler di lubang hidung kanannya, langsung dilap dengan lengan baju bocah itu oleh neneknya.

"Itu sekitar satu jam lagi. Mau menunggu di dalam, Nak?"

Dari sela pintu, Naruto melihat kondisi dalam rumah yang cukup acak-acakan. Tidak mengejutkan, mengingat Neji dan adiknya tinggal di kompleks perumahan menengah ke bawah. Rusun yang ditempati mereka ini pun tak jauh dari kata kumuh. Ini pertama kalinya ia menjemput Neji hingga naik ke rumah di lantai dua itu karena biasanya ia menunggu pemuda berambut panjang itu di jalan besar yang berjarak satu kilometer dari rumah Neji itu.

"Terima kasih."

Pemuda berambut pirang itu pun menjejakkan kakinya di dalam rumah sang nenek.

:

:

"Kakashi, bagaimana?" Sasuke masuk ke ruangan tiba-tiba.

"Seperti biasa, Juugo menanganinya. Tapi nampaknya tidak cukup sukses."

Di dalam ruangan kedap suara yang salah satu sisinya berdindingkan kaca, Sasuke melihat pria kekar berambut jingga menginterogasi seorang pria lain yang terikat di kursi. Nama pria berambut jingga itu: Juugo. Juugo menjambak rambut pria itu kemudian berbicara di telinganya. Pria itu menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras, menjauhi wajah Juugo, namun tak berhasil karena tertahan oleh jambakan Juugo.

Juugo melepaskan jambakannya dan menuju sebuah meja di sudut ruangan, mengambil belati kecil. Ia menggoreskan belati itu pada pipi sang pria, membuat goresan berdarah pekat. Pria itu meringis dengan raut wajah kesakitan. Ketika Juugo berbicara lagi, pria itu menggeleng keras. Juugo kemudian menancapkan belatinya pada tangan pria itu berulangkali. Pria itu menjerit-jerit.

Juugo berbicara lagi sembari mengelap belati berdarahnya pada baju pria itu. Setelah itu, ia mengembalikan belatinya dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Sasuke," sapanya.

"Apa yang Gato katakan?"

Juugo mengedikkan bahunya. "Dia belum berbicara."

"Sudah tiga hari dia di sini, dan kemampuanmu tak mempan padanya, Juugo?" Kakashi berkomentar sembari mendekati sebuah telpon dinding. Ia kemudian menekan beberapa nomor. "Kami butuh medis, Gato berdarah."

"Beri aku empat hari lagi. Dia akan berbicara. Jika tidak, dia akan membayar dengan nyawanya," ucap Juugo yakin sambil menatap Gato yang menggeliat sembari menjerit-jerit.

Sasuke mengangguk kecil kemudian berbalik dan keluar dari ruangan itu meninggalkan Kakashi dan Juugo.

"Kakashi, kau tau apa yang lebih berharga bagi Gato selain uang? Selain nyawanya?"

"Apa?"

"Sesuatu. Sesuatu yang tidak kita tau."

"Hm. Aku tak menyangka pecundang itu bisa menutup mulutnya hingga sekarang. Normalnya, ia sudah berbicara di hari pertama ia kau interogasi, Juugo."

Juugo diam sembari menimpali. "Tidak ada orang yang normal di dunia ini."

"Hei, aku normal!" seru Kakashi.

"Tidak. Kau terlalu terobsesi dengan anjing-anjingmu."

"…."

Untuk _itu_, Kakashi tidak dapat menyanggah.

:

:

Naruto berhenti di samping Neji dengan Scrambler merahnya setelah mengklakson pemuda yang berdiri di bawah tiang lampu di tempat biasanya mereka bertemu. Seperti biasa, pemuda berambut panjang itu mengenakan pakaian berwarna gelap. Kaos lengan panjang cokelat dengan celana jeans hitam. Topi putih di kepalanya.

Neji segera naik ke kursi penumpang sembari menutup pintu. "Kau terlambat." Ia menoleh pada Naruto. "Kenapa wajahmu memerah seperti itu?"

Naruto menggeleng kecil. "Tidak apa-apa. Dan Neji, yang terlambat itu kau! _Aku_ menunggu di sini sejak jamdelapan dan ini sudah jam setengah sepuluh! Kau bahkan tidak mengangkat panggilanku."

Neji memasukkan tangannya ke saku celananya. Dan benar saja, ada dua puluh panggilan tak terjawab dari Naruto. "Bukan salahku. Kau menyuruhku ke sini jam sembilan."

Neji menunjukkan pesan yang dikirimkan oleh Naruto yang mengalihkan perhatiannya dari jalanan di depannya. "Sial. Aku pasti salah pencet. Teme menyuruhku tengah malam tadi. Aku pasti setengah tidur ketika mengirimkan sms itu."

"Hn."

"Yang penting kita sampai di pelabuhan secepatnya, sebelum kapal Kapten pergi. Sasuke bisa mengamuk kalau kita terlambat."

Naruto menekan pedal gasnya dan membawa keduanya meluncur menuju pelabuhan secepat yang mereka bisa.

:

:

Sakura duduk di ruang tengah Ino sambil menyelesaikan sandwich yang dibuatkan oleh gadis pirang itu sebelum ia masuk ke kamar mandi. Sakura menginap di rumah dokter yang baru saja lulus itu. Aroma rumah sakit selalu membuat Sakura pusing. Ia benci aroma yang seperti itu karena mengingatkannya kepada ibunya yang sakit-sakitan. Tapi, aroma yang sering melekat pada Ino tak membuatnya merasa seperti itu.

Sakura menyukai aroma Ino karena aroma itu menenangkannya.

Sakura menghabiskan gigitan terakhir sandwichnya kemudian meminum susu yang juga dibuatkan oleh Ino. Ia mengelap bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya.

Semalam, ia bercerita pada Ino tentang Sasuke. Gadis bergelar dokter itu hanya diam sambil mengobati memar yang masih nampak di pipinya itu. Ketika ia selesai bercerita, Ino hanya menepuk-nepuk kepalanya pelan, tanpa berkomentar. Ia menyuruhnya tidur dengan meminjam piyama yang tak berbeda ukuran terlalu jauh dari dirinya itu. Seperti seorang kakak, Ino mengurusnya.

Sakura mengganti satu channel ke channel lain ketika tiba-tiba breaking news menarik perhatiannya.

_"…di gudang ini. Pemadam kebakaran masih berdatangan dan mencoba memadamkan api yang nampak semakin besar. Proses evakuasi masih dilakukan untuk menyelamatkan para pekerja yang masih terjebak di bangunan gudang yang berjumlah lima puluh bangunan ini. Belum diketahui berapa jumlah kerugian yang diderita oleh Konofood karena ini. Pihak kepolisian…"_

Sakura membuat tivi itu dalam mode mute. Kemudian cepat-cepat mendial tombol tiga.

_Tut. Tut. Tut._

"_Sakura?"_

"Kakashi. Gudang kita terbakar." Ujar Sakura dengan panik.

Suara krasak-krusuk terdengar di seberang. _"Ya, aku tau. Kami sedang menuju ruang rapat."_

"…."

_"Pergilah ke sana secepatnya, aku akan menyusul begitu kami selesai berunding."_

"Oke. Aku akan ke sana bersama Ino."

_Tut. Tut. Tut._

"Pergi ke mana?"

Sakura menoleh dan menemukan Ino yang masih dibalut jubah mandi dengan kepala yang dibalut handuk. "Gudang senjata kita terbakar."

"Gudang yang dimana?"

"Konofood."

Ino berdecih sembari melepas handuk di kepalanya. "Sial. Ceroboh sekali. Aku tau Akane tidak bisa melakukan tugasnya dengan baik." Ino kemudian memandangi Sakura sembari memegang helaian rambutnya yang masih basah. "Mau membantuku mengeringkannya?"

Sakura bangkit dari duduknya kemudian menghampiri Ino. "Kau bertanya seperti aku ada pilihan lain saja."

Ino hanya tertawa kecil kemudian berjalan di depan Sakura menuju kamar tidurnya.

:

:

"Nyalakan! Cepat nyalakan!" Tobi berteriak kegirangan sembari menepuk-nepukkan kedua tangannya.

Kisame mendengus kecil. Ia tak mengira ia dipanggil ke ruangan ketuanya itu hanya untuk menyalakan kembang api air mancur. Kembang api air mancur! Pria eksentrik dengan kulit biru keabuan itu kemudian meletakkan kembang api itu di lantai bercahaya temaram itu. Dan … cahaya berwarna-warni pun keluar dari kembang api itu.

Tobi berseru kegirangan. Mata di balik topengnya menatap pancaran cahaya itu dengan bahagia, sementara Kisame berdiri dengan lengan terlipat dan wajah bosan.

_Tok. Tok._

Pintu terbuka dan menampakkan Deidara dan Hidan yang berdiri bersisian.

"Ahahaha, sekarang giliranmu menyalakannya untuk ketua, eh, Kisame?" tanya Hidan sembari menutup pintu.

Kisame hanya mendengus kecil.

"Indah sekali, kan? Seandainya kita bisa membuat yang lebih besar lagi…" ujar Tobi ketika kembang apinya berhenti berpijar.

Deidara tertawa kecil memperlihatkan gigi-giginya. "Kembang api pertama sudah dinyalakan, un."

"Benarkah? Bagus lah kalau begitu," komentar Tobi. "Ayo, nyalakan kembang api lainnya, Kisame~ Kalian juga, Hidan, Deidara."

Tobi menyerahkan tiga kembang api air mancur kepada ketiga petinggi Akatsuki itu. Hanya Deidara yang menerimanya dengan wajah gembira, sementara dua yang lainnya menerima dengan wajah yang ditekuk tak senang. Bahkan, Hidan masih sempat mengumpat ketuanya itu.

:

:

"Kirimkan bantuan tambahan segera, Chouji. Lokasi yang harus kita selidiki meluas. Jumlah bangunan yang terbakar lebih banyak dari yang diperkirakan."

"Siap, Komandan!" Chouji memberi hormat kepada komandannya kemudian keluar dari ruangan.

Asuma Sarutobi mencapai posisi tinggi dalam usia yang relatif muda. Kini ia bertugas di kepolisian Konoha, sebagai kepala kepolisian. Kebakaran yang baru saja berhasil dipadamkan di daerah utara Konoha itu cukup menggemparkan karena gudang-gudang yang terbakar merupakan milik salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Konoha, Konofood. Intuisinya mengatakan ia harus menyelidiki kebakaran itu. Dan intuisinya itu tidak pernah salah.

_Ring. Ring._

"Asuma Sarutobi di sini."

_"…."_

"Halo?"

_"Kami akan membayar banyak asal kau tunda penyelidikan di gudang Konofood."_

Asuma mengernyitkan dahinya. Suara yang didengarnya terdengar asing. Bukan suara orang yang ia kenal.

_"Kami tidak memintamu membatalkan penyelidikan. Hanya untuk menundanya. Dan kau akan mendapatkan uang yang banyak. Sesuai keinginanmu."_

Asuma tersenyum kecil. "Perkataanmu malah membuatku ingin mempercepat penyelidikan. _Something smells fishy_."

_"Kau akan menyesal menolak kami, Asuma."_

"Aku hanya menyesal jika aku kalah pada bisikan setan sepertimu."

_"…."_

_Tut. Tut. Tut. _

Asuma meletakkan telponnya. Ia kemudian menekan beberapa tombol dan mengubungi salah satu staffnya. Setelah telepon di seberang diangkat, ia segera berkata, "Kaizo, lacak nomor yang baru saja menghubungi nomorku ini."

_"Siap, Komandan._"

"Kabari aku secepatnya. Terima kasih."

Ia kemudian menutup teleponnya.

"Siapa kau?"

:

:

Naruto dan Neji tiba di pelabuhan. Sebuah kapal besar bercorak biru terapung tak jauh dari pelabuhan. Sebuah _boat_ diikat pada dek. Seorang laki-laki berwajah ramah menghampiri mobil yang dikendarai oleh kedua anggota Chidori itu. Pakaian _sailor_nya menunjukkan jika ia adalah orang yang bekerja di kapal.

"Petir menyambar…" ujarnya.

Naruto dan Neji saling mengangguk sebelum keduanya melanjutkan ucapan laki-laki itu. "…menciptakan api."

Mengangguk kecil, laki-laki itu memperkenalkan dirinya. "Aku Hishaku, yang kali ini akan mengantar kalian. Kalian terlambat dari waktu yang sudah dijanjikan sebelumnya."

Naruto menggaruk pipinya pelan. "Maaf, ada sedikit masalah sebelumnya. Dimana Kapten?"

"Kapten sudah kembali ke kapal. Jika kalian tidak datang sepuluh menit lagi, kalian akan kehilangan kami."

Hishaku membawa keduanya menuju _boat _yang terikat itu. Kemudian, mereka menyebrangi lautan menuju kapal besar bercorak biru. Semakin mendekati kapal, Naruto dan Neji dapat melihat nama kapal itu. Ada dua bendera yang terpasang di tiang, melambai ditiup angin laut, satu bendera Amerika, satu bendera hitam dengan gambar balok kayu di tengah.

"Kalian dari Australia?" tanya Naruto.

Hishaku tertawa kecil sementara Neji mendengus. "Pertanyaanmu konyol, Naruto."

"Konyol? Tapi itu kan memang bendera Australia. Menurutku pertanyaanku logis." Naruto berkata sedikit tersinggung.

"Itu bendera Amerika. Bodoh."

Naruto menengok ke arah Hishoka yang mengemudikan boat. "Apa benar yang dikatakan oleh Neji itu?" tanyanya dengan raut bingung.

Hishoka mengangguk membenarkan. "Tapi kami bukan dari Amerika … maupun Australia. Itu hanya dipergunakan untuk mengelabui."

Naruto memerah malu. "Oooh…."

Ketiganya tidak saling bercakap-cakap hingga Hishoka berseru, "Kita sampai."

Sebuah tangga tali menjulur di samping _boat._ "Kalian duluan saja, aku menunggu di sini untuk mengantar kalian kembali setelah selesai." tambahnya.

Neji dan Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan kemudian keduanya satu per satu memanjat tangga itu. Keduanya dibantu memasuki kapal oleh awak kapal yang nyaris semuanya berbadan besar. Seseorang yang nampak sudah berusia lima puluhan menghampiri keduanya. "Selamat datang di The Pine Factory atau _The Ghost Ship._"

"Anda kapten?" Neji bertanya cepat dan langsung dijawab cepat oleh pria itu dengan anggukan.

"Ayo kita berbicara di dalam."

Sang Kapten menggiring keduanya masuk ke dalam kapal ke salah satu ruangan. Sembari menuju ruangan, Neji bertanya, "Komoditi apa yang kalian bawa?"

"Kayu, tripleks, peralatan menebang. Dan tentu saja _itu_." Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah pintu ruangan. Kapten membuka pintu dan menyuruh keduanya masuk kedalam dan duduk di sofa yang disediakan di tengah ruangan.

"Berapa banyak yang dapat kalian sediakan?" Naruto bertanya. Wajahnya nampak serius.

"Langsung _to the point, _eh? Hmmm, kami punya banyak, bahkan melebihi permintaan kalian."

Neji memajukan setengah badannya dan berkata, "Perlihatkan contoh yang kau punya."

Kapten itu tersenyum kemudian menekan sebuah tombol. Tidak berapa lama kemudian, empat orang masuk di ruangan itu sembari membawa empat kotak, masing-masing membawa satu. Mereka meletakkan kotak-kotak itu dan membuka tutupnya, menampakkan senjata api.

"Semuanya dalam kondisi yang baik. Kalian bisa mengeceknya."

Naruto dan Neji berdiri kemudian menghampiri kotak-kotak itu. Satu per satu mereka periksa dengan seksama, sesekali mereka saling pandang. Mengangguk kecil, Neji kemudian berkata, "FN-FNP45, QSZ -92, HK MP5, dan SS1. Semuanya dalam kondisi bagus."

"Tentu saja." Kapten mengedikkan bahunya. "Kami merawat komoditas bisnis dengan sangat baik. Kalian tidak akan menyesal."

"Berapa harga yang kau minta?" tanya Neji.

Kapten merogoh sakunya dan mengambil sebuah pulpen dan notes. Ia menuliskan sebuah harga di sana dan memperlihatkannya pada kedua anggota Chidori itu.

"Hei, itu lebih mahal dari biasanya!" seru Naruto.

Kapten tertawa kecil. "Tidak, tidak. Ini harga yang pas bagi pebisnis seperti kami ini. Kalian sangat membutuhkan senjata-senjata ini, kan?"

"Kami tidak bisa menyetujuinya," ujar Neji datar. "Turunkan harganya."

"Tidak."

"Ayolah, Paman. Beri kami harga biasanya saja." Ujar Naruto.

"Tidak bisa. Lagipula kalian benar-benar terpepet saat ini. Bagaimana orang tua ini menyia-nyiakan kesempatan seperti ini untuk menyejahterakan awak kapalnya?"

Neji menyipitkan matanya. "Aoa maksudmu?"

"Gudang Konofood di utara baru saja dilalap api. Bukankah itu gudang senjata kalian?"

"APA?!"

:

:

TBC

.

.

Hinata bangun. Yah, meskipun sebentar. Jadi, siapa itu Hinata sebenarnya? Chidori atau Akatsuki? Oh, atau mungkin bagian dari kepolisian? Tunggu sajalah. Bersamaan dengan waktu, gue bakal jawab satu per satu. Terutama di chapter depan yang sepertinya bakal bikin sedikit terkejut. Menurut gue, sih.

Anyway, gue kaget.

Gue enggak ngira kalo masalah pairing itu sesensitif _itu_. Sorri, gue biasa aja sih liat bermacem pairing, termasuk SasuHina dan SasuSaku. Gue enggak niat ngasih tempat buat perang fans kedua pairing itu. Serius. Dan gue harap, fans kedua pairing enggak ngungkit satu sama lain di sini. 'Aku enggak suka AB' is quite fine, tapi 'Aku nggak suka AB karena mereka itu konyol dan enggak cocok' is not fine.

Gue jelasin pairing di fic ini. Itu **pairingnya** kan **ada dua jenis** AB dan A/B. Itu beda, Sir and Madam. AB artinya si pairing emang suka satu sama lain dan A/B artinya one-sided love, bertepuk sebelah tangan. Jujur, gue aslinya bingung 'pairing' itu apa. Apa one-sided itu masuk ke dalam pairing? Ato cuma buat yang perasaannya tersambut satu sama lain? Plis, someone kindly tell me. Soalnya, kalo one-sided enggak masuk dalam 'pairing', sejauh ini ada SasuHina … dan NaruSaku in the end. Yang lain diperkenalkan selanjutnya. Dan _itu_ bikin daftar pairing berkurang drastis.

Special thanks for filling the review box:

Anne990401_**Cahya Lavender_**Emma-nyaan_**Hee-chan_**Hilda9Achillius9Fitra_**Hinata_**Hinatauchiha69_**Hyde'riku_**Mamoka_**Panda_**Po_**Rei Atsuko_**Sherinaru_**Sushimakipark_**Syuchi Hyu_**Vampire Uchiha_**Yamaa-yuuri

Btw, gue enggak punya kemampuan baca pikiran! Jangan cuma bilang fic ini punya kekurangan, kasih tau gimana ngebenerinnya juga, dong. Terutama EYD yang gue yakin masih error di sana-sini. Gue tampung semua kritik dan saran dalam botol gue.

-The last bow from Your Uneducated Servant-

-I'm now Your Blue Alien-

-lut'z vut ait ac buru wotb ky cezt zbop-

(hint: lut'z=let's, gut=get)


End file.
